Ookami's Past
by Hao's girl
Summary: Ookami HaradaTine, now a minion of Asakura Hao, has had a tough childhood. This is her past, present, and future. Rated for...violence?


_Title:  Ookami's Past___

**Author:**  Hao's girl

**Genre:**  General/Action/Adventure

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Summary:**  Ookami Harada Tine, now a minion of Asakura Hao, has had a tough childhood. This is her past, present, and future. Rated for...violence?

**Author's Note:**  I would like to dedicate this to my best buds Eliv, Elle, and Dah.  Elle's pen name for her stories is "totallystellar" and Eliv's is...Eliv!! woo!  
    
**General Disclaimer:** This is the disclaimer for the whole fic.  I do NOT own Shaman King, for then I wouldn't have given 4Kids permission to mess it up as badly as they did. I do own MoonShade and Ookami and I would appreciate if you readers out there to ask for permission to use them. Thank you. I do wish I owned Hao really badly, and if anyone knows where I can get a plushie, I would be happy to give you a fan cookie!!! Thank you again.   
         
  
         

**Ookami's Past**

**Chapter One**

      
    
_Cold._

Eyes ice blue, heart gone and replaced by hatred and yearning.

Ookami came out of her room. It was mid-afternoon and the sun shining through the window at the end of the hallway where the stairs started downward shone brightly. 

She had been meditating, the only type of training her parents allowed; everything else was forbidden. The bruise on her left cheek proved it. As she walked toward the stairs to go down to the living room, she saw a boy of about 15 sitting on a footstool. He was just smiling to himself looking around. She felt a slight blush go over her face when he saw her coming down the stairs.  

_'I hope he hasn't seen the bruise...'_ She thought, and positioned herself as she walked so that he only saw the right side of her body.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?"  Ookami said aloud.  

Hao turned to her fully "Yo!" he said smiling, "I'm waiting for your parents to talk about some merging business..." 

Ookami cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be owning a business?" 

Hao didn't feel like answering her question so he looked past her and smiled, "Is that your spirit?"

Ookami turned around to see a little faerie spirit with flowing brown hair and apricot eyes. "That's Moon, short for MoonShade." Ookami smiled as Moon flew down, her burnt umber-colored dress flowing slightly and landed softly on Ookami's right shoulder. "She's a fire faerie… So… you're a shaman as well?" 

"Yes, actually." Hao laughed.  "And a powerful one. I am going to be Shaman King."

Ookami rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm not supposed to talk of it, but my parents hate the fact that I wish to be a great Shaman..." 

Hao caught a slight glimpse of the bruise on Ookami's cheek and frowned, thinking, _'Her parents, even if they are shamans, are useless, but I will give them a chance.' _

Hao sighed and leaned back slightly while looking out the window. "Why don't you leave them? Don't you have any other relatives?" 

"I do, my aunt, uncle, and cousin," Ookami sighed. "But they live only a few houses down and if my parents found out if I 'd try to run off, they'd probably never let me see the light of day." 

Hao's face saddened. 

"Well, hello, who's this?" Came a voice.  A woman of her early thirties entered the room, and was shocked to see an older boy with her 7 year-old daughter. Hao stood up.

"I don't think your daughter should hear."

Ookami looked at Hao like he was crazy. 

"Go up to your room," Ookami's mother turned to her daughter, "Go  
 and... I dunno, meditate! Just leave the room!" 

Ookami, scared of being hit, quickly ran up the stairs and stood in front of her door and closed it, hoping to fool them. She quietly slid over to the rails. She saw her father enter the room also and Hao began, "You two are excellent shamans, join me in my quest to become Shaman King." When she heard no response, she was worried. _What were they going to say?_

"Y-you're Asakura Hao, aren't you?" Her father's voice, filled with repressed fright and slight defiance, floated up to where she hid eavesdropping.

"So I have been heard about around here!" Hao exclaimed, laughing.

"But we refuse-"

Ookami went to scream out a no, but quickly covered her mouth. She heard the sound of a cloak swishing in the wind and Hao disappeared, but his words seemed to echo behind him.

 "I would rethink that answer if I were you, and I give you until tomorrow to change your mind!"

There was a pause after Hao's exit, and then - 

"Ookami HARADA!!!!!!" 

Ookami winced. She quietly walked down stairs to see her parents enraged at the foot of the stairwell. Her father spoke first.

"OOKAMI! HOW DARE YOU LET THAT FIEND INTO OUR HOUSE!" 

"But I didn't tousan! He was in here when I came downstairs from meditating!"

Her mother stepped in now, saying, "All she does is train, train, train! Look at her! She's as useless as my sister and brother-in-law, and their nasty little son!" 

Ookami felt anger building up and her eyes became an orange so dark it burned with a fire. "Lyserg is NOT useless! And neither is my Aunt or Uncle!" 

Ookami's father slapped her again, right on the bruise from yesterday's fight. 

"Don't you _ever_ talk back! You should be glad that we haven't thrown you out! We should have listened to the Priestess!"

Ookami couldn't take it anymore. "THE PRIESTESS IS DEAD! AND I HATE YOU!  ALL YOU DO IS YELL AND COMPLAIN! YOU DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT I'M A SHAMAN AND I LET PEOPLE KNOW IT! YOU DON'T LET ME TRAIN! I HATE YOU!"

She ran out of the house and slammed the door. 

Hao watched from the shadows and smiled. "I think now I've had a change of mind." And he disappeared in flames.

Ookami felt tears fill her eyes. But then it was like her ocean froze over and she walked staring at the night sky.

"They seem so close, yet not in reach." A voice whispered softly behind her.

She turned around to see Hao and gasped. "I heard you go to speak against your parents decision. You wish to join me?" 

She nodded slightly. Hao's smirk went to a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry Ookami, but it's just not time. You must become stronger." 

Ookami felt the tears coming but she shook them off. _'I am weak...my emotions show too easily.' _She thought.  Her eyes became a cold ice blue of determination. 

"Yes, Hao. I will become stronger so I may join you." 

Hao chuckled as he jumped and landed in the palm of Spirit of Fire. "I may see you again, but it may be years." 

Ookami nodded. "Oh, and tell that cousin of yours that his spirit he will receive on his eighth Birthday is in that large tower. Is it called 'Big Ben'?" 

Ookami laughed and Hao smiled. 

"Oh, and Ookami…" She cocked an eyebrow.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have a surprise back at your home. I'm expecting you'll like it." Ookami didn't know what to say so she nodded once more to Hao and sped off back to her house. 

_Fire._ That was all she could see when she came to her house. The heat seemed to flow over her as if her heart was to cold to allow it to touch her skin. She saw the flames, watched them. Its orange fingers twitching, beckoning her closer. Ookami moved closer and closer to the house until none of her could be seen, until she was engulfed in the orange flames.

"Oh my God!" A woman cried out in terror as she saw the Harada's only child walk straight into the burning house. Hundreds of people gathered and were standing in front of the falling house and firemen were setting up the water hose as trucks wailed loud and high.

Ookami's trance continued. She followed the flames as they called in the language of fire through the wind and the smoke, _"Come. Closer! Come see!"_ and she followed their enchanted voices as the inferno wavered in a sweet, burning melody.

"Ma'am! Please, calm down and tell us slowly." A fireman tried again, speaking slowly to the hysterical woman.

"The Harada's girl! She walked straight into the fire right before you all came!" She cried out.

The fireman looked at the woman doubtfully. "She just walked in?"

The woman was in tears. "Yes!" 

"Do you know her name?" The fireman sighed.

The woman's already grotesque looks became even nastier as she tried to think. "It was Oobami...or Oosami?..I don-" 

"OOKAMI!!! OOKAMI-SAN!!!!!" A boy of age 6 with bright green eyes and hair ran up to flaming house. He would have gone in if it hadn't been for a man with hair a darker shade of green. He grasped the boy and held him before he could sprint up the blackened steps into the Harada residence.  The boy squirmed. "TOUSAN!! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE OOKAMI!!!!!  SHE IS MY ONLY COUSIN!!!" 

The father looked down sadly at his son. "I'm sorry Lyserg, but we've lost enough loved ones tonight. Your mother and I could not bear to loose another." 

Lyserg felt tears coming and looked into the blazing fire. 

"OOKAMI!!!!!"

But inside the house, Ookami did not hear.

_"Look look!"_ The fire cried in her ears. Ookami had been led into the den in the middle of her home. Ahead she saw something and moved closer. It was two burning corpses in juxtaposition. Her parents. 

Ookami peered at the corpses in dull interest.  The skin melting off their faces, filling the air with a putrid smell of burning flesh, yet she could still distinguish them. She felt a smile sneak onto her blank, emotionless face and her ice blue eyes changed to a dark shining silver. 

"OOKAMI!!!!!!!" She heard her cousin's voice as Lyserg yelled, but paid no mind to it. She was... free. She then laughed and danced around the recalcitrant pieces of bones, meat and flesh that wouldn't surrender to the flames

"Free! Free!" She laughed happily and her eyes grew to a light shade of green. "I'm free! Free from them, free from abuse, free to train, free to be a shaman!" 

She had trained before, but only archery and could only do it secretly at her cousin's home, but now she could be the one thing that her parents forbidden on, a great and powerful shaman!  

Ookami's happiness ended abruptly. 'Someone's coming.' She realized, and her eyes became ice blue once again as two firemen came through the heat-laden smog inside the building toward her.

"Look Joe, there she is!"

Joe looked at Ookami's direction and noticed something beside her. 

"Holy Crap Sam! The poor girl's found her parents." 

Ookami's scowl played across her face. "Why are you pestering me?" She demanded.

Joe's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Your. House.Is.On.FIRE. We've come to take you back to safety." 

Ookami's scowl only deepened and she acted as if she never heard his words. "For bothering me with your annoying 'save the day' heroic mess, you must die." With a snap of her fingers MoonShade flew to Ookami, carrying Ookami's bow and two poison-tipped arrows. Ookami's bow was given to her on her fifth birthday as a gift from Lyserg. It was embroidered with stars and at the tip was a faerie, reaching to the tip where the string and wood met. Ookami aimed the arrows and shot them in a swift moment and killed both in an instant and the flames fed on their bodies. She looked over at MoonShade and smiled. 

"Yes, Hao did choose my surprise quite well." 

Ookami and Moon walked out of the house to be smothered with love from her aunt and a hugged by very worried, stricken Lyserg. 

Hao smirked while he saw the whole ordeal. "What a strange, multi-sided girl that Ookami is. Very...intriguing…" Hao then disappeared once again.

    
_ 'From now on,'_ Ookami thought to herself, _'I am no longer Ookami Harada.'_   
  
'**_I am Ookami Tine'_**  
  


    
  
**Author's Notes:**  Ok, quick notes here! And then it's off to review with you!

First off:  
  
**1.** Ookami means "wolf" and if ANY MORE PEOPLE DECIDE TO STEAL MY NAME..Let's just say all hell would break loose.

**Hao:** *whispers to readers* ppl are copying her...she hates that.

**Ookami:** *is ready to strangle someone*

**Hao:** Ookami-san...number 2?

**Ookami:** oh yea!  **Number 2:** Tine means "Fire" in...is it Latin?? *looks over at Elle*****

**Elle:** yeah.  ^_^ Latin is so cool.

**Ookami:** yes it is. ^_^ I love fire!  
  


  
Ok, now review please! And remember this: This is a thing called "FAN FICTION." Ookami is not a real character, but I wish she was.... but it would only come true if they made Hao live and the 4Kids English version of Shaman king become better with better-matched voices, have the characters be from their real homes (poor Ren is British in the dubs...) and for once, GIVE THEM THEIR OWN NAMES BACK AND NOT THINK OF NEW ONES....

*coughs* sorry about that...and all this is one long dream that shall never happen in my lifetime...darn. 

Ok! You may review now! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story!!!


End file.
